


Волчий огонь

by innokentya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Background Femslash, Background Het, Drama, Gen, Multi, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Опасность для Локи — что-то навроде альтер-эго или такой себе солдатской жены. Противиться ее притягательности и привлекательности он не в состоянии.
Kudos: 2





	Волчий огонь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Намеренно не указывала в шапке пейрингов, потому что, думаю, каждый увидит здесь свое. Изначально текст задумывался, пожалуй, как Локи/Ванда, но затем на воображаемом поле боя с вордом возникла Наташа, и противостоять идеи свести Локи с ней я не смог.   
> Хотя... Красивые девушки выглядят еще краше, наверное, только рядом с себе подобными ;-) 
> 
> Впрочем, на вкус и цвет — фломастеры, как и фички, как и пейринги... Ну вы поняли. 
> 
> (А может этот текст и вовсе джен, кто его разберет :о)

— Не спится?

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Ванда вскакивает с места, уронив книгу. Та приземляется на пол со звуком, похожим на глухой стон, но Локи мгновенно забывает эту деталь. Его опаляет эфемерным жаром, исходящим от огненно-рыжих волос, разметавшихся по плечах Ванды, и он дарит ей самую учтивую из имеющихся в запасе улыбок. Ванда же смотрит в ответ исподлобья, подобравшись, точно хищница перед смертельным прыжком. Только вот глаза выдают — в них столько заячьей трусости, неуверенности и непосредственности, что остается только диву даваться, как это все уживается в одной сущности.

Локи катастрофически везет на таких женщин в своих жизни.

Посмотришь на личико — маленькая потерянная девочка, запутавшаяся в собственных мыслях, решениях и поступках.

Копнешь глубже — и любое твое неосторожное движение будет встречено рыком матерой стрелянной волчицы.

Рыжие волки — исключительны в своем роде, но от этого еще интересней и куда опасней.

Опасность для Локи — что-то навроде альтер-эго или такой себе солдатской жены. Противиться ее притягательности и привлекательности он не в состоянии.

Локи скользит взглядом по точенной фигурке, отмечая острые, будто чуть коснись и порежешься, коленки (вегетарианский рацион питания), домашнюю мешковатую одежду (дань многолетней привычке), сбитые костяшки (тренировки по рукопашному бою со Старком), упрямо поджатые губы (попытка разгадать, чего от нее хотят), и снова прикипает к волосам цвета пылающей на солнце меди. Во рту появляется характерная горечь, и Локи только и может, что ухмыляться.

Он хорошо знает женщин такой масти. Одну даже подпустил ближе остальных, и до сих пор не уверен, сожалеть об этом или все же смириться.

Волосы той, другой, тоже отливали рыжиной от природы, но их знакомство пришлось на пору безумных экспериментов. Сначала из черной прически выбивались ярко-синие пряди, что затем сменились коротким и отчего-то зеленоватым ежиком, вслед за этим пришлось привыкать к довольно банальному каштановому каре. Волосы меняли цвет и длину, но взгляд всегда оставался неизменным, и Локи топился — без надежды на спасение — в болотном омуте зеленых глаз.

От него уходили, убегали, ускользали в ночи, чтобы рискнуть собой и другими, а после всегда находили и возвращались. Когда Локи впервые обдало рыжим жаром волос, он едва инстинктивно не отдернул руку, ведь женщина рядом была слишком опасна и горяча. Ему всегда были ближе мороз и холод, но он остался рядом, пылал, плавился, истекая потом, спермой и кровью подле нее. Она смеялась, кружила ему голову, ходила по краю воображаемого обрыва, всегда идеально соблюдая баланс. Такие, как она, никогда не срываются вниз. Это — участь подобных Локи. И крушение его было быстрым, зрелищным и красивым. Пожалуй, он таки _не жалеет_.

Новый всполох рыжего пламени Локи ловит боковым зрением. В комнате становится ужасно мало кислорода — только разве сам огонь замечает свою температуру?

Наташа ровняется с Вандой, поднимает книжку и протягивает ей. Будто инстинктивно заступая Ванду, она скрещивает руки на груди и вскидывает взгляд на Локи.

Огненная челка так забавно падает на глаза, думает он. Может и к лучшему, не так заметно ту самую вязкую болотную топь, которой можно захлебнуться.

— Что тебе нужно, Локи? — спрашивает Наташа.

«Только коснись ее хоть пальцем», — слышит Локи и словно помимо воли расплывается в улыбке.

— Хотел пожелать хороших снов полуночнице, — беззаботно пожимает плечами он.

— И тебе того же, — все еще спокойно отзывается Наташа, не двигаясь с места.

«Попробуй еще раз, и я перегрызу тебе горло», — без труда понимает Локи и первым отводит взгляд.

_Разве можно тягаться с рыжими волчицами?_

Наташа оборачивается к Ванде и тихо спрашивает ее о чем-то, пока Локи хочется удавиться собственной ухмылкой.

_Он мог бы попробовать, но одна как-то уже столкнула его с обрыва, и…_

Ванда смотрит на Наташу, едва заметно улыбаясь, отрицательно качает головой и скользит пальцами по ее запястью.

Огненно-рыжее пламя, кажется, заполняет каждый уголок комнаты.

_Волчью стаю Локи не победить._


End file.
